BZPower 101
BZPower 101 is a comedy written by Jalina T.T. Started on June 15, 2010, BZPower 101 was intended to be a one-chapter comedy about new members on BZP. However, lots of praise has persuaded Jalina to write a second. she has written several chapters since. The comedy is now on a temporary Hiatus, until inspiration strikes again. (and the forums are back online...) Summary BZPower 101 is, essentially, a class for new members. Although the comedy has no current stars, the main characters include Gali, Lewa, and Turakii #1 Lavasurfer. Other known characters include Tahurules12538, and Gemini149. (both fictional) The first chapter begins with the class waiting for the bell to ring. after the bell rings, Turakii enters and introduces herself as the teacher. as the class progresses, the new members learn about the rules of BZPower, or so it seems. at the end, the class leaves to test their newly-gained knowledge on BZPower. In the second chapter, the lessons continue. The Comedy uses actual examples from BZPower, and actual administrators. it also demonstrates the rules, so that EVERYONE knows them. Top Quotes (The entire class burst into laughter, unable to pay attention. “What’s so funny?” Turakii asked. One of the students, barely able to speak, pointed at the powerpoint. Turakii turned and gasped. By talking so long, he had forgotten the powerpoint and the computer had gone to screensaver, which was covered in hilarious pictures. Among the pictures was Arpy writing “topic Closed” on his socks, Gatanui hunched over a laptop with bloodshot eyes, A Rock monster dancing with a gnome, Kex playing with a dancing lock, A couple of admins chasing each other around in circles, and Turakii holding plungers to his ears with a goofy smile on his face. “OH NO! OHNOOHNOOHNO!” Turakii cried, punching buttons on the remote as fast and as hard as he could. The computer, after taking forever to load up, finally changed back to the presentation. ) (“How long is this class going to last? I want to get posting again!” “It will last until the bell rings. Unfortunately, our bell system is on the blink, and isn’t working as it should. I don’t know when it’s going to ring; it could ring in five minutes, or it could ring in five years. Hopefully, it won’t be that long. I need to be home for dinner in a couple hours. “) (“OMG! Sasquatch is a Forum Assistant!”) CCC review This comedy was reviewed by Jordboy1 on June 21, 2010. He rated this comedy very highly, saying, "The comedy over all is very well written. In fact the only grammar mistakes I remember are from the comedy quotes, which weren't even your mistakes anyway...." He also said, "The plunger part of the screensaver was one of my favorite parts. It's just so.....Turakii...." He wrapped up his review with; "To come to a close though. I believe this comedy has a good chance to be a great comedy with the writing style, the general characters and plot that the comedy is based around, and the quality that's put into this comedy which can be hard to find in the BZP comedies forum sometimes." Want to read it? Check out BZPower 101 in the comedies forum on BZPower. Link to come! Category:Comedies